


Payback

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Smut [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Smut, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Relationships: Corin (LadyIrina)/Din (The Mandalorian), Corin Valentis (LadyIrina)/Din Djarin (The Mandalorian)
Series: Star Wars Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987285
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Payback

Corin woke first. He blinked himself awake slowly, stretching out lazily in the dark, leg sliding against Din’s. He tilted his head up, glancing around the room in confusion. Where was the kid?  
Then he saw the helmet on the bench across from him, stacked with a neat pile of beskar armour. Right. They were at the covert.  
He grinned sleepily, rolling over a bit to rest his head on his cyare’s chest, still raising with deep, even breaths. Completely asleep.  
Staring up at his soft face, peaceful and slack with sleep, he brushed a curl of hair off of Din’s face. Then smirked.

He rarely woke up before Din, and he still had to return a favour from his riduur’s last wake up call.

He moved, rolling onto his knees to crawl close over his cyare, stretching a leg over to straddle his waist. Below him, Din muttered in his sleep, feeling the motion and weight, and likely beginning the process of waking up. He leaned down when Din’s head tilted, falling to the side, to place a soft kiss against his neck.  
He heard another grumble below him, as Din stretched his neck out further, a hand twitching against Corin’s knee.

Grinning to himself, he began to suck and kiss at the expanse of skin, leaving his face for now. His hands skimmed up his sides, sending a small jolt through Din’s body as he let out a soft groan. Seemed he was starting to wake up.

When Corin stopped to suck a mark onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder, tracing back up to his jaw with his tongue, he felt a hand come up, gripping onto his elbow loosely as his riduur’s back arched, flexing below him.

Rubbing a thumb over an exposed nipple, he felt Din give a full body shudder as he nudged his head backwards, giving him room to kiss and mark around the front of his throat.  
With a small moan beneath him, another hand rose up onto Corin’s hip, flexing slightly against his trousers.

He pulled back, propping himself over Din to watch as he blearily blinked up in the darkness at him.  
“Morning,” Din muttered, before yawning heavily, jaw cracking with the force as he twisted his head.  
Corin smirked down at him.  
“Morning.”

Then leaned downs and licked a stripe from between his collarbones, up to the bottom of his jaw, aided by Din tilting his head back with a low groan and shudder.  
Hands now gripping a bit more firmly into his skin, Corin sat back, leaning against Din’s thighs’ and feeling the evidence of his growing arousal through his sleep trousers.  
He rocked, deliberately moving near, but not quite on the hardening member under him.

Din’s fingers spasmed against him, both now resting on top of his thighs, just above his knees.  
Corin leaned back down, making sure to add the barest amount of pressure to his Cyare’s hips, before stretching his weight out and denying him any real friction.  
“Okay?”  
“Yes,” Din groaned, a hiss of air escaping him.

Slowly, Corin roared his hips again, sending a jolt through Din as his hips raised, bucking slightly against the weight on top of them.  
He leaned forwards and planted a light kiss against surprisingly soft lips.  
Then he grabbed Din’s hands and pulled them above his head, hips lifting completely away from the warmth below them.  
“Keep them here.”  
His voice firm, he hesitated a second, grip loose on Din’s wrists, to make sure he would obey. Then he let go, settling back down on Din’s lap as he rested his hands on his riduur’s sides, fingers splayed wide.

“Don’t. Move.”

He leaned over, toward their bedside table, picking up the toy that had been discarded there from the night before. Seeing what he was aiming for, his cyare groaned beneath him, muscles flexing as he shifted.  
Corin grinded down, hard. After Din had calmed down, he repeated himself.  
“Don’t move.”

With a shaking breath, he faintly saw Din nod, vision adjusted to the darkness, but still having difficulty seeing.   
He played with the two items in his hands, humming thoughtfully, before popping the cap on the small bottle.  
At the sound, Din tensed below him, going completely still.

Rubbing the liquid around his fingers, he reached down, shifting his hips down Din’s thighs, and traced a circled around Din’s navel, following the hair trail down to the top of his trousers, before pulling back up.  
He heard his breathing pick up, heavier and beginning to shake.

He continued to play, lightly grazing and kneading the skin of the top of Din’s thigh, near the tent starting to form, while his other hand traced soft patterns with featherlight touches around his navel and hips.  
He waited until he felt Din’s hips stutter, breath coming in short bursts and gasps as he breathlessly pleaded for more.

He waited a while longer, continuing to tease until he felt the body beneath him jerk, hips twisting and squirming under a distinct lack of pressure.

He lifted the hand off of its thigh, and cupped Din through his pants.  
With a startled jolt, his cyare slipped up, legs bending, and he could see his hands jerk down towards him before he froze completely.  
He moved his hand, sliding it across his pants, to grip tightly at his hip as Corin leaned forward.  
“I thought I told you to stay still.”

He immediately dropped his legs back down flat, arms returning to above his head, as he gasped for air, apologising.  
Corin purred.  
“Good boy.”

Beneath him, he felt Din twitch with renewed interest.

“Do you think you can behave now? Can do what you’re told?”  
He felt a tremor rock through his riduur’s body as he stammered.  
“Y-Yes, I can behave.”

Corin paused above him.  
He could almost feel the tension between them sizzle, when Din licked his lips and gasped out, swallowing thickly, “sir.”

He leaned down, tapping their foreheads together and nuzzling against him for a moment. Then he leaned back.  
“You’d better.”

Shifting even further down, he ends up settle between Din’s legs, lifting them so they bend around him.  
He pawed at Din through the fabric of his pants.  
Hearing his moans, he continued playing with him through the trousers.  
“Do you want more cyare?”

“Yes”  
It was hissed out, almost silent, as the legs around him flexed and tensed.  
Humming, he leaned back. Waiting a moment, Din groaning in frustration when he pulled his hand back, he reached up and yanked at his pants, moving over them as he pushed them down to Din’s ankles. He left them there, restricting Din’s movement even further, settling himself back between his legs, which were now completed wrapped around him, hips raised and resting on his lap.

Feeling his fingers were only barely covered with anymore lube, he popped open the bottle once more, adding a generous amount.  
Playing with the feel of it on his fingers, his other hand reached up and grazed along Din’s member with a feather light touch.  
Din’s whine turned into a moan when he bent forward, licking a strip where his fingers had been. Slowly, aware of the time that’s passed between doing this, he began to take Din in his mouth, inching his way down at a pain staking pace.   
He felt the tremble in Din’s thighs as he locked them, doing his best to not move.

That kind of behaviour deserved a treat, so , reaching away for the toy, without removing his mouth, he manoeuvred Din a little, tilting his hips further up.  
Coating the toy, he reached under him, and pressed it against Din’s hole.

Inside his mouth, Din twitched. Above him, he heard a low, drawn out moan, that broke off into a whimper when he took him deeper again, while simultaneously sliding the toy in without preparation.  
Flicking his tongue, he waited until he felt Din’s hips grind down slightly, until he got used to the sensation, and past the burn the lack of prep would have given him, before he flicked a small switch, removing his mouth.

Dins hips thrusted when the vibrations started, throwing himself up into the air with a shout as Corin moved the toy, rotating it slightly.

He knew when he found the right spot, when Din almost screamed his name, apparently unable to decide if he wanted to twist away from the stimulation, or grind down onto it.

Corin lowered the settings to a low vibrate, but left it dead on Din’s prostate, if the squirming and writhing was any indication.  
His breathing quickened, until he was panting heavily, twisting and turning, even as his hands remained above him, now gripping tightly into his hair.

Corin pushed against the vibrator, sending it harder against his prostate, right as he turned it up to max all over again, sending Din screaming as he arched himself up, away from the stimulation. Legs kicking out, he then grinned down, hips moving every which way as Corin once again lowered the power, almost down zero.  
Legs quaking, he leaned forward and bent down to give his riduur a soft kiss as the smallest sobs broke free of his mouth.

He turned the power up a bit, suing his weight to pin Din to the bed, and reached down to shift the vibrator around some, leaving his riduur, to squirm helplessly beneath him.  
“Please Cyare, Gedet’ye-“ switching between common and Mando’a, Din begged him to move, to turn the power up, to take it out and fill him up himself and fuck him senseless.

Really, who was going to deny such a filthy request given in such a beautiful tongue.

Pulling the toy free, Din groaned beneath him at the loss of sensation. Until he heard the snick when the bottle of lube was opened again.

Corin went to prep him.   
“Please, fuck me cyare, I don’t want to wait. I want to feel you, please.”  
Filth continuing to pour out of his lips, Corin chose to give Din what he wanted, hand instead going to his own aching erection, stroking himself a couple times with a generous amount of lotion.  
Lining up, he slowly pushed his way into Din, pausing every time he heard him hiss in discomfort, until he was wiggling his hips and begging for him to keep moving.

After an age, he was finally fully seated. He stayed still, twitching, waiting for Din to adjust. When a small movement had Din moaning, he slowly pulled himself back, almost fully out, before he slammed forward. Din jolted with a shout as Corin set a punishing pace. With a small rotation, Din screamed, hands abandoning their position to claw at Corins back as he continued to hit his prostate, over and over again.

Quickly, he felt a pressure building up in his gut as his cyare cursed loudly beneath him.

The tension built, tighter and tighter, until Din breathed out beneath him.  
“Corin, I- I’m gonna-“  
He picked up speed, Din shutting up with a choke as he slammed into him, before a final hit to the prostate had him arching up, insides clamping down around Corin, who felt himself lose control, spilling heat inside Din at his vision turned white.

With ragged breathing, head resting against Din’s chest, the two took a second to catch their breath, before Corin carefully pulled out, flopping down to lie, face to face, with his cyare.  
He grinned at him.  
“Payback.”


End file.
